The Black Widow
by Penniless.Spidey.Poet
Summary: Lillian James is a average science Prof. when her spider experiment goes wrong and she becomes the seducing villianess, Black Widow and her new target is Spider-Man. [Please R&R]
1. How It All Started

**'The Black Widow' ******

**By Penniless.Spidey.Poet.  
  
I give credit to my dad for the Black Widow idea but the rest is mine!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Anything related to Spider-Man does not belong to me! It belongs to Stan Lee! I only claim Lillian James aka The Black Widow as my own! I'm only going by the movie because I've never read the Spidey comics!  
  
WARNING: Spoilers may occur!  
.**

**.  
**Chapter One: How It All Started...  
.

.  
It was a dark and stormy night in the big city of New York. Rain poured heavily on the windows of sleeping New Yorkers. Not much was going on. Occasionally there was a car horn or a trash bin being rattled but not much.  
  
In a small lab on a dark street was a young woman. She looked no different from most other women. She had long, dark blond hair that was pulled into a loose bun and had honey colored eyes that were covered by thick-rimmed glasses. Her body was slim and non-curvy but no one really noticed because she always wore baggy clothes or a lab coat. She was twenty name was Prof. Lillian James.  
  
She stood over a large counter that was empty except for a rather large tank. Lillian was examining whatever was in the tank and occasionally she would write something on her clipboard.  
  
"Okay. Now let's see you up close," she muttered to no one. She quickly pulled on a rubber glove and pulled out a small black spider. It looked no different from other spiders except that it had a red spot on it's back revealing that it was a black widow.  
  
"You're a beautiful little thing, aren't you?" Lillian told the small spider, which was now crawling all over her hand. _How stupid I would look if I were caught talking to a spider! _she thought to herself. She laughed a bit and then began to write a note on her clipboard.  
  
Unknown to her was that the black widow was thirsty. Thirsty for blood. The stupid caretaker had forgotten to feed it that day and now the spider was very, very hungry. Slowly it looked around and spotted a rip on Lillian's rubber glove. Quickly it scuttled close to and...  
  
"AAHHHH!!!" Lillian screamed and clutched her hand. Something had bitten her. She slowly peeked at the spot where she had felt the bite and saw two small dots, which were obviously spider bites.  
  
"The spider bit me!" she whispered. She quickly rushed to a sink and began to wash her wound frantically. But it was too late. The bite had already infected her. She turned off the sink and rushed over to where she was standing when she was bitten.  
  
She had dropped the widow and she needed to find it. She searched under chairs and tables but widow was nowhere to be found. She sighed and pulled off her lab coat. _No use staying now! _she thought.  
  
She grabbed her briefcase off the counter and walked out of the lab. The clipboard sat abandoned on the floor. It read:  
  
**'SPIDER EXPERIMENT 321: RADIOACTIVE BLACK WIDOW SPIDER MIXED WITH OTHER SPIDER DNA'  
.**

**.  
**What do you think? I give candy to reviewers!


	2. Meeting Someone Unsuspected

**'The Black Widow' **

**By Penniless.Spidey.Poet.  
  
I give credit to my dad for the Black Widow idea but the rest is mine!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Anything related to Spider-Man does not belong to me! It belongs to Stan Lee! I only claim Lillian James aka The Black Widow as my own! I'm only going by the movie because I've never read the Spidey comics!  
  
WARNING: Spoilers may occur!**  
.

.  
Chapter Two: Meeting Someone Unsuspected  
  
Peter Parker lay awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was thinking. Thinking about...well, everything! How about his duties as Spider-Man were keeping him from the people he cared about like Aunt May, Harry, and MJ...  
  
How he missed MJ. She had discovered he was Spider-Man and had supported him. Even abandoning her own wedding to be with him. She had loved him and he had loved her but Spider-Man had once again proved his downfall.  
  
Mary Jane had gotten tired of not being able to see Peter when she wanted to and she had gotten fed up with all the times he missed something important. So, she had broken up with him, suggesting that they just be 'close friends'. Peter had been crushed. He wanted badly to be with Mary Jane but he just couldn't give up being Spider-Man. It was his duty, no, his responsibility.  
  
He sighed and rolled over to see that his clock read 11:47 p.m. _I can never sleep! _He thought to himself. Knowing that sleep would never come he reluctantly got up and put on some jeans and a T-Shirt. He needed a breather. He walked out of his small apartment and started to stroll along the street.  
  
He hugged his coat tighter to his body as a cool wind blew through the night. He looked around and noticed that he seemed to be the only one out. Duh Peter! It's nearly midnight! he thought.  
  
As if by cue a young woman walked out of a nearby building, which was labeled **SCIENCE RESEARCH CENTER**. _So she's a scientist _he thought She seemed kind of off balance and Peter thought that she was drunk. She walked as straight as possible but then collapsed.  
  
Peter quickly rushed to her side and helped her up. She looked conscious but looked as if she was about to fall asleep. She had dark blond hair and wore thick glasses. "You okay ma'am?" he asked, trying to support the woman. The woman immediately tried to balance herself and look presentable. "Y-yes. Thank you," she mumbled and straightened her glasses. "You sure?" he asked. She didn't look like it. She nodded and stuck out her hand. "Lillian James," she told him. Peter took her hand and shook it. "Peter Parker," he said and smiled.  
  
"Nice to meet you Peter. Now if you excuse me, I need to get home," she said and started to walk away. Peter got that familiar tingling feeling again and immediately caught Lillian just as she was about to fall. "I think I should help you home," he said and took firm grasp of her arm. Lillian didn't object and walked along.  
  
After about ten minutes Lillian pointed to a building. "That's where I live," she mumbled. Peter nodded and led her inside. As he got in and looked around he saw that this was one of those fancy, high-priced apartment houses. He also saw a winding staircase.  
  
"Do you live up there?" he asked, dreading the walk up. Lillian shook her head. "No! Just right here," she replied and pointed to a door along the way. Good! he thought and helped her along.  
  
When they reached the door, Lillian took out a key and opened the door. "Thank you so much Peter," she said and walked inside. "No problem," he said and Lillian smiled, closing the door.  
  
_So much for a nice walk! _he thought and headed home. .  
  
.  
  
Lillian entered her apartment and immediately fell on to the couch. She looked around and then at her hand. The spider bite was slowly disappearing but there was a small red circle around it. _Damn spider! _she thought before she fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
